


The secret is in the bag!

by MorganeUK



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secrets, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock is looking for John... and finds him in a strange position!





	The secret is in the bag!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge presented by May-Shepard on Tumblr!
> 
> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock, who came back from Bart’s, was expecting the doctor to be in the living room. _Where the Hell he is!_

He was looking around when he hears something coming from his bedroom. _Weird..._ He opens the door carefully.  No one was there. But someone has been since he left a few hours ago! _My bed is not as I left it and... Is this lube! And John’s clothes! Oh…!_ Images of John doing... _that_ on his bed was quickly turning his cheeks pink... The idea of _why_ he wanted to do it _here_ , even with all this ‘not gay’ talk, made his heart flutter! A small sound come out of the closet. _How fitting_ , Sherlock smirked inwardly. Opening the door, he was surprise to find it empty of his sexy dreams inducing friend. _I was certain..._ Then he realized that his duffel bag, that usually lay empty at the bottom was... full.

Laughing out loud, his own awkwardness upon the whole situation gone, Sherlock pulls the bag to the middle of the bedroom. Opening the zip in one swift movement he reveals an ashamed, brightly red and perfectly naked John!

“Sherlock! I.. was… Oh, God…”

"John...” He gets down near the doctor and kisses him softly.  “It’s usually out of the closet... Never heard of coming out of a bag!"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far. 
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)


End file.
